Naughty Little Girl
by Unexplored Heart
Summary: Kimiko is getting annoyed because Rai won't ask her on a date.So when he does, she goes all the way.


Naughty Little Girl

Kimiko opens up to Rai, in more ways than one.

Entirely her P.O.V

A fan fic by Unknown Heart.

_Temple life is getting boring._

_It's just turning into a big rountine!_

_Chores, Dojo with rash, nearly kill that brat Jack Spicer, new shen gong wu, repeat._

_It's kind of fun and all, but I mean, come on!_

_It's been three fricken years!_

_It's getting pretty old._

_And for gods sake!_

_I have a huge crush on Rai._

_And I know he has a crush on me too!_

_I read it in his gosh forsaken diary!_

_Why doesn't he just tell me!_

_I mean, he's the guy!_

_He's supposed to make the first move!_

_Okay, ya know what, if he doesn't say anything about it today, I'll ask him on a date, I mean, at least it'll be fun!_

Just then Rai walks up.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Rai…"

She sounded sort of angry.

"Whoa, you alright?"

"You sound mad."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You know, uh, Kim, I was sorta wondering."

"If maybe you'd want to go on a, um, date with me?"

"SURE!"

_Irony, what are gonna do?_

"I mean, sounds like fun."

"Great, meet outside the temple at 8 tonight kay?"

"Kay, see you there!"

Rai walks off, smiling.

It's obvious he's happy.

Kimiko goes to her room.

She closes the door, and instantly slides to the floor, smiling.

"YES!"

She shouts at the top of her lings.

She can't believe that he asked her.

_God dang, it figures as soon as I promise to ask him, he asks me._

_Oh well, took him long enough though._

_Aw who cares, I got a date with a total hottie!_

_Holy crap! It's already 6!_

_I gotta get ready!_

_Oh I wonder where we're going!_

She spends the better part of an hour getting dressed up, and doing her hair.

At 7:55 she heads for the outside gate of the temple.

Ramundo is already there.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hi Rai!"

"Whoa you look _ho_, I mean, you look nice."

"Aw thanks, you do to!"

"So! Where are we going?"

She was very excited.

"Well I thought we'd go see a movie."

"Really! Great! Which one!"

"Well I was thinking we could see something scary."

"Oh! I know! "Saw" just came out a few days ago!"

"Cool, lets see that."

They hop in the silver manta ray and head off to a little surprise Ramundo has planned.

"So, where we gonna see it Rai?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking, maybe, Tokyo."

"Really! My hometown! Oh this is great!"

She was excited, but mostly she was trying to make him confident, so he would keep asking her on dates, or a little more.

They landed by the theatre.

They headed in.

In the middle of the movie, there was a bloodcurdling scream through the gigantic surround sound speakers.

Kimiko immediately grabbed Rai's hand.

Rai thought he had this date all in the bag.

After the movie was over, they were back in the silver manta and on their way back to the temple.

Kimiko looked a little sad.

"Hey girl, what's up? You look kind of down."

"Didn't you have a good time?"

"Ya, of course I did, I had a great time."

"It's just, this has been so awesome, I don't want tonight to end you know?"

"Ya."

"I was thinking we could do something more before we went back to the temple."

Kimiko was going all the way.

"Wait, do you mean?"

He got a weird look on his face.

Kimiko got a strange, naughty girl smile.

Ramundo's expression broke out into a full smile.

They were each thinking what the other was thinking.

Ramundo started off away from the temple, on his way back to Tokyo.

When they got to Tokyo, they found a nice hotel with only a few guests.

They headed up to the room.

Kimiko went into the bathroom.

Ramundo got into the bed in nothing but his boxers.

Kimiko came out in nothing but her nightgown and panties.

Panties fell off.

Pretty obvious what was gonna happen next.

Kimiko jumped onto the bed.

They started making out, but it was only a few seconds before Rai's boxers where off and the nightgown was across the room.

It was a long, exhausting night.

They went crazy every which way.

In the morning, Rai and Kimiko awoke to knocking at the door.

Rai put on his boxers and walked over to the door.

He opened it, and there was Omi.

"Where were you two last night!"

"We have all been worried sick and…"

His eyes were shooting right and left.

Rai was in his boxers.

Kimiko was covering herself with nothing more than the blanket, there were clothes scattered across the room, and there were many stains on the bed.

Rai:

"Oh shit."


End file.
